Luxembourg Personnel Files
by Revolution Assassin
Summary: Contains information on the SSV Luxembourg operatives. Rated T since there's nothing violent or graphic.
1. Elena Flores

**Sorry for not uploading them sooner. Having some writer's block and the usual college anxiety. If you guys have name suggestions for any race (Asari, Turian, Krogan, Drell, etc.) let me know. I get suck in that department.**

* * *

Retrieving personnel information…

**Name**

Elena Flores

**Age**

27

**Race**

Human, Female

**Class**

Adept (Fury)

**Rank**

Lieutenant

**Weapon Expertise**

Pistol

**Tech Expertise**

Basic hacking

**Biotic Potential**

Natural biotic, no implants or amps

Strength equivalent to L3s

**Pre-N7 Special Ops History**

Alliance Navy – Enlisted at age 18, a year and a half of biotic training and conditioning, six months of boot camp, two years of service, N commendation recommended

N7 Interplanetary Combatives Training – Awarded N7 designation after nine months of training

Currently serving on SSV Luxembourg

**Background**

Lieutenant Elena Flores was born in Mexico City, Mexico. She is the daughter of Manuel Flores who served during the First Contact War and Doctor Laura Flores who also served as part of the medical staff at Arcturus Station. Her father was killed in action three years after the First Contact War. Two years prior to Elena Flores' enlistment, she showed signs of biotic potential. Her mother ostracized her after this revelation and abandoned her on the streets of Mexico City. Doctor Flores was charged with child abandonment and neglect, and is serving over 30 years in prison.

After her enlistment, she was sent to an Alliance training camp for biotics who have not had previous biotic training. Flores went to standard boot camp after her biotic training and served two years in the Alliance Navy. She received an N7 commendation for her substantial use in biotics and graduated within nine months. She was stationed on Horizon after the Collectors attacked the colony. Lieutenant Flores completed the Fury program two months after the Collector home world was destroyed.


	2. Daniel Reeves

Retrieving personnel information…

**Name**

Daniel Reeves

**Age**

27

**Race**

Human, Male

**Class**

Sentinel (Paladin)

**Rank**

Commander

**Weapon Expertise**

Assault Rifle, Sniper Rifle

**Tech Expertise**

Proficient hacking and decryption

Snap Freeze

Energy Drain

Incinerate

**Biotic Potential**

None

**Pre-N7 Special Ops History**

Alliance Navy – Enlisted at age 18, six months of boot camp, two years of service, N commendation

N7 Interplanetary Combatives Training – Awarded N7 designation after six months of training

Paladin program completed

Currently serving on SSV Luxembourg

**Background**

Commander Daniel Reeves was born in Phoenix, Arizona. His father, William Reeves, was a marine during the First Contact War. He enlisted after completing high school.

He quickly rose in rank during his first two years of service and jumped to the rank of Staff Lieutenant at the age of 20 for being an exceptional strategist.

**Warning**: the following mission report is classified.

Three years later, Lieutenant Reeves was assigned for Operation Shadow in 2182. Intel suggested a group of biotic terrorists were hold up in a base on the edge of the Traverse. The mission was a test to see how well he could command a squad on his own. The mission parameter changed, however, when the group was part of the Blue Suns mercenary organization. Lieutenant Reeves' unit was eliminated during their raid of the base. He managed to eliminate the base's occupants, which were estimated to be around 100. He was promoted to Lieutenant Commander for managing to complete the rest of the mission by himself. The Blue Suns speculated that the Alliance was behind the base raid, but had no sufficient evidence to back their claim and assumed that a small mercenary band was trying to gain a reputation.

During the Collector's abductions in 2185, Lieutenant Commander Reeves was stationed on Horizon after the Collectors abducted a third of the colonists. He completed the Paladin program a month after the Collector home world was destroyed and received the rank of Commander.


	3. Jack Connors

Retrieving personnel information…

**Name**

Jack Connors

**Age**

31

**Race**

Human, Male

**Class**

Soldier

**Rank**

Captain

**Weapon Expertise**

Assault Rifle, Shotgun, Pistol

**Tech Expertise**

Basic decryption and hacking

**Biotic Potential**

None

**Pre-N7 Special Ops History**

Alliance Navy – Enlisted at age 19, six months of boot camp, three years of service, N commendation

N7 Interplanetary Combatives Training – Awarded N7 designation after six months of training

103rd Marine Division – four years of service

Current commanding officer of the SSV Luxembourg

**Background**

Captain Jack Connors was born in Madrid, Spain. He grew up an orphan with no knowledge of his biological parents. Connors' speech has no discernible Spanish accent, most likely due to being exposed to various cultures and people.

During his first three years of service, Connors received positive feedback from Captain Dawson and put his name to be considered for the N7 training program for his exceptional skill and being able to adapt quickly.

Connors gained the rank of captain for displaying effective leadership during his time in the 103rd Marine Division. He became commanding officer of the SSV Luxembourg in 2185 and patrolled the Terminus Systems during the Collectors abductions of human colonists.


	4. Karen Sanders

Retrieving personnel information…

**Name**

Karen Sanders

**Age**

25

**Race**

Human, Female

**Class**

Engineer (Demolisher)

**Rank**

Lieutenant

**Weapon Expertise**

Pistol, Sniper Rifle

**Tech Expertise**

Advanced hacking and decryption

Supply Pylon

Homing Grenades modified to split after deployment

Arc Grenades modified to electrically discharge over 10 meters

**Biotic Potential**

None

**Pre-N7 Special Ops History**

Alliance Navy – Enlisted at age 18, six months of boot camp, three years of service, N commendation

N7 Interplanetary Combatives Training – Awarded N7 designation after seven months of training

Alliance Engineering Corps – Two years of service

Demolisher program completed

Currently serving on the SSV Luxembourg

**Background**

Lieutenant Karen Sanders was born in Glasgow, Scotland, but raised in Oxford. Her father is Alister Sanders, a professor in software engineering at the University of Oxford. She was considered a prodigy at a very young age and attended the University of Oxford at the age of 13. She obtained her B.S. in Mechanical Engineering at 17. Before enlistment, she went through PT for a year and enlisted when she turned 18.

Lieutenant Sanders is one of the top combat engineers in the Alliance Navy and received a commendation for her technical expertise. After the Battle of the Citadel, she joined the Alliance Engineering Corps to help with enhancements and maintenance of existing starships.


End file.
